CPAP machine (Continuous Positive Airway Pressure Device) users often struggle with dryness and discomfort in the morning. Therefore, most users also use a humidifier with their machine. Unfortunately, such machines and their humidifiers are large, cumbersome, and not conducive for travel. They also require distilled water, which isn't convenient when sleeping away from home. Further, they require electricity, which means while running on battery power which draws large amounts of electrical current, standard humidifiers cannot be used. Some users may purchase a portable CPAP machine or use a standard CPAP device without the humidifier for traveling. However portable humidifiers are not currently available on the market. An efficient alternative that can be used at home, for travel, or on battery power is needed.